


The Room With a Lamp

by Alaskabound



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 30 Minute Writing Prompt, Dogs, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Other: See Story Notes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoons, Writing, Writing Exercise, no dogs were harmed in the making of this fic, please read till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskabound/pseuds/Alaskabound
Summary: One room.Two different people.Two completely different points of view on thesame.exact.room.What happens next is your guess...or rather, me to know and you to find out.





	The Room With a Lamp

The door opens and he strolls in, cheerfully whistling. Jack walks over to the table against the far wall opposite to the door and reaches out, turning on the lamp that sits on the corner of the table. He looks down at the contents of the table and smiles. 

Jack reaches out and brushes his hand against the silver knife, running a finger up and down its length. 

He hisses when the edge of the blade cuts his finger. Jack frowns at the drop of blood welling up from the cut and puts his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. With his finger still in his mouth, he reaches out with his other hand and continues inspecting the other contents of the table. 

Jack fiddles with a fork, moving it up and down in front of the lamp, watching the light glitter off it. He sets the fork down and removes his finger from his mouth.

Looking at it, the bleeding has stopped, so Jack wipes his finger on his jeans to remove his saliva from his hand. Jack turns his attention back to the table and plays with its contents, shuffling this, inspecting that. He sets down a different knife back onto the table and nods to himself. 

Turning away from the table, Jack faces the rest of the room. He walks over to the dog cage and squats down, peering into the cage. The dog cage’s bowl of water is full and Jack hums in contentment. He stands back up and strolls over to the chair in the corner, sitting down in it. Jack relaxes in the chair looking around the room. 

The silver of the dangling chains on the wall gleams in the light, which is coming from the light overhead. They softly tinker in the cold air coming from the air vent on the ceiling. 

The cherry-brown wooden floorboards gleam in the light as well, shining softly up at him. Jack stretches in the chair and yawns. He gets up and walks back to the doorway. Raising his hand, Jack flicks off the light switch on the black wall next to the door, turning off the light overhead. 

He closes the door behind him, leaving the light of the lamp to be seen flickering from below the crack of the closed door. 

 

The door opens and she stumbles through the doorway. The door closes behind her and Katie turns around, banging on the door. “This isn’t funny” she shouts. Katie continues banging on the door with both her fists and her feet, but Jack doesn’t open it. Frustrated, Katie kicks the door one more time and turns around. 

The room is dark, with only the light of a lamp in the corner illuminating it. Hugging herself, she walks over to the table and looks at what’s on it. Katie frowns, picking up a fork and looking at it. She sets it down and turns, looking at the wall instead. 

Her frown hardens and she walks over to the wall. Katie reaches out and flicks the silver chains dangling from the ceiling. They chime as she hits them and the sound reverberates throughout the room. 

Katie turns away from them, still frowning. 

She walks to the other side of the room and sits down on the edge of the chair. Katie looks around the room, shivering slightly as a cold draft washes over her. Katie notices the dog cage in the corner of the room and stands up. 

She walks over to it and kneels down, peering into it. Katie screams and falls back, shifting backwards, to get as far away from the cage as she can. 

She hits the leg of the table and stops, still screaming. Inside the dog cage sits only the bowl of water. 

The name on the bowl: Katie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. This fic is just based on a short writing prompt I got during my Short Fiction Workshop class. I know it's pretty short, but I only had 30 minutes to write in class- and it just feels wrong to add on to it now...you know?
> 
> Sorry for the plot twist. Actually, no, #SorryNotSorry. I'm proud of the ending! :)
> 
> Funny story: In my class, we were required to read aloud what we've written, even if it wasn't finished. I happened to be the last person having to read aloud that day. Everyone else's fics before me were short, fluffy, and just plain cute stories, mainly consisting of various different couples going on dates and what not. Then we got to me... *maniacal laughter*. 
> 
> Let's just say everyone was taken by surprise... and yes, surprisingly my fic was liked by the entire class, but especially my teacher. I suspect that she was bored with everyone else's fluff pieces. 
> 
> *Not that there's anything wrong with fluff pieces, I love me some fluff. Just not similar-sounding short stories...20+ times in a row. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed & if you saw the ending coming. Honestly curious and would love to hear your guy's thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks guys, see you next time!
> 
> P.S. I lied. There are no dogs in this fic. #SorryNotSorry. Maybe next time (this isn't the fic for dogs, I hope you agree).


End file.
